


Scheming Gryffindors

by withdrawnred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawnred/pseuds/withdrawnred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender gets it in her head that what Luna needs is a makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheming Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to [](http://harrypotter-las.livejournal.com/profile)[ **harrypotter_las**](http://harrypotter-las.livejournal.com/)  Round 1: Prompt 1 (Queer Eye for the Straight Guy)

Lavender turned to Parvati with a barely concealed grin. This was going to be _such_ fun. Her best friend’s eyes twinkled in excitement. They always came up with the best ideas. The blonde Gryffindor’s eyes locked onto Hermione Granger, who was scowling in disapproval. Lavender frowned. The Muggle-born had been the one to unintentionally prompt her housemates’ scheme, and Lavender didn’t think she had any room to be scowling.

Lavender turned to the other blonde in the room: Loony Lovegood, who was standing expectantly, her Nargle-detecting glasses (or whatever, Lavender hadn’t paid much attention when she’d explained in that dreamy tone of hers) resting atop her head. With what was meant to be a reassuring smile, Lavender began to explain that Muggle show Hermione had mentioned and later been forced upon threat of a nasty Glamour charm to explain. What had it been called again? Something about Queer and Straight ... Guys? No matter! The idea had been more exciting than the enigmatic title anyhow.

Luna’s eyes opened in recognition, her mouth forming a small “O”, when Parvati paused, having just finished detailing how a small group would take on the task of giving another person a make-over. Luna nodded her head fervently, “Oh, that’s a wonderful idea!”

Lavender almost giggled in glee. She heard Luna continue and gratefully gave the girl her full attention.

“Oh, I know just the thing!” Lavender frowned in confusion. She glanced at her best friend, only to see Parvati’s own eyes widen in horror.

“Oh. No, Luna, you really don’t hav--”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Parvati. I told you it was a wonderful idea!” The girl’s eyes were wide in excitement.

“Yeah, _girls_.” Ah, there was the voice of Hermione Granger. Had it been too much to hope for that she’d come to their rescue? “It is such a _wonderful_ , isn’t it?”

Apparently. Lavender turned to glare at the bushy-haired-- and, just as she was attempting to think of the proper insult for the swot, she felt the unmistakable feeling of a charm hitting her hair. She gasped involuntarily and her hand shot out to her formerly silken locks.

 _Fu--Bloody hell._

\---

Half an hour later, Lavender Brown was seen dashing through the Gryffindor common room and up to the safe haven that was her dormitory.

It was just her luck that a young girl had exited the lavatory right before she’d passed it, leaving a mirror in Lavender’s direct eyeline. She’d never been able to resist a mirror. It was a curse of vanity she’d been struck with at a young age. No matter how she tried, she was never able to pass a mirror without sneaking a glance at herself. Usually this was to tame any straw hairs, see that her face was still properly made-up, see that she hadn’t unknowingly dropped a bit of her meat pie on her uniform. But not today, today she was trying to resist seeing the damage Luna had done. She just knew it was “damage” thanks to all the glances she’d received on the way to her dormitory. She hadn’t actually looked, but she’d felt the gazes nonetheless.

 _Resist. Resist, Lavender, you silly bint!_ But in the end, curiosity won out. Lavender Brown saw her reflected eyes widen as they took in the rest of her newfangled appearance.


End file.
